memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
A Time to Die
|pages = 320 |year = 2378 |ISBN = 0743467663 (paperback) (Kindle) }} A Time to Die is a Pocket TNG novel – the second novel in the A Time to… series and the second novel in a duology – written by John Vornholt. Published by Pocket Books, it was first released in . Summary ;From the book jacket: :It was supposed to be a mission of mercy until the unthinkable occurred: the destruction of the USS ''Juno, killing all hands on board. Starfleet Command has unjustly assessed the actions of Picard and the ''Enterprise'' crew during that fateful assignment to the Rashanar Battle Site – the site that saw one of the fiercest conflicts of the Dominion War, and which is now a hazardous interstellar graveyard filled with hundreds of devastated starships. While the court-ordered medical evaluation that relieved Picard of command is ongoing, there is ongoing speculation that his illustrious career may be coming to an end.'' :To clear his former commander, acting captain William Riker and a demoralized skeleton crew agree to conduct a covert operation, and must venture the ''Starship Enterprise back into Rashanar to track down a mythical menace – one that may already be responsible for the annihilation of countless fully armed starships. Unbridled hostility and the promise of death lurk at every turn, but they could never imagine that their only chance of survival may lie in the unexpected return of an old friend…'' Memorable quotes "I figured you would choose the Vulcan cave left to your own devices long enough" "It's the most like a prison" : - Counselor Cabot and Picard "They say we are cowards and heathens because we're trifling with their dead." "Tell them we'll vaporize their dead if they don't stop firing at us!" : - Erwin and Riker Characters Canon characters ;Beverly Crusher : Chief medical officer of the Enterprise-E ;Wesley Crusher : Traveler ;Data : Chief operations officer of the Enterprise-E ;Geordi La Forge : Chief engineer of the Enterprise-E ;Kell Perim : Trill, conn officer of the Enterprise-E, lieutenant ;Jean-Luc Picard : of the Enterprise-E ;William T. Riker : First officer of the Enterprise-E ;Deanna Troi : Counselor on the Enterprise-E ;Nakamura : Admiral at Starfleet Command ;Alynna Nechayev : Admiral at Starfleet Command ;William Ross : Admiral at Starfleet Command Non-canon characters ;Brewster, Ensign : Alias for Wesley Crusher ;Colleen Cabot : Counselor at Starfleet Medical ;Christine Vale : Tactical officer of the Enterprise-E ;Jason Emery : Aide to Commodore Korgan ;Korgan : Medusan commodore in Starfleet ;Fristan : Androssi scavenger ;Overseer Jacer : Androssi scavenger ;Vengus : Orion scavenger ;Hidek : Orion scavenger References antimatter; auto-destruct; cloaking device; Jem'Hadar battle cruiser; Klingon disruptor; Maquis; Orion; Pakled; Romulan ale; Starfleet Corps of Engineers; The Traveler ; : Blue-skinned species, scavengers at Rashanar Battle Site ;Demon flyer : Ontailian name for the shape-shifting creature at Rashanar ; : starship lost at Battle of Rashanar ;Hok'Tar : species, scavengers at Rashanar Battle Site ; : ape-shaped scaly species, scavengers at Rashanar Battle Site ; : Ontailian homeworld ; : Federation members, non-humanoid ;Skegge : Federation tug named for Ekosian bird ;Yoxced : Ontailian flagship External link * cs:A Time to Die Time to Die, A